inotia4fandomcom-20200213-history
Ranger
Basic Information The Ranger's job is specifically to provide damage from a distance. With high dexterity and mentality, the Ranger not only provides the damage but also provides a helpful dose of magic damage. Rangers can summon a beast to help them during battle. They can also summon a spirit of nature to restore party HP. The Ranger class is also very similar to the Warlock class, as they both use ranged attacks and can summon allies. Abilities Primary *Multiple Shot - Shoots many arrows to one enemy. *Aimed Shot - Increases 'accuracy shot chance' with critical of enemies that were attacked with an aimed shot. *Ambush - Increases damage for a certain period of time. 'Movement' will slow down damage, and 'ambush' will stop damage. *Net Shackles - Throws a net in the range of the enemy and stops enemy's movement for a while. *Spiritual Arrow - Shoots arrow that absorbs enemy's mana. *Rampage - Shoots arrows everywhere around to attack enemy. Secondary *Beast Companion - Calls for 'beast companion'. Turns off all 'aggros' of the surrounding enemies when 'beast companion' attacks. *Spirit of Nature - Summons the 'spirit of nature' to restore party's HP, and increases HP and MP recovery chances. *Survival Instinct - Increases parry chance, and stuns enemies that attack in short-range when parry succeeds. Passive *Clever Fellow - Beast's attack initiates skill cool-time of Rangers for a certain chance. *Forest Knowledge - Adds 'wind element' to weapon, and increases 'wind element activate chances.' *Rear Penetration - Increases damage to enemies that do not attack. *Disturbance - Gets 'aggro' for the pet or character with high defense when attack is inflicted. *Spiritual Affinity - Increases summon time of 'beast companion' and 'spirit of nature'. *Sniping - Increases 'critical rate' and 'range' during ambush. Tips, Tricks and Tactics Although Rangers traditional use Leather armor, switching to Plate armor for the improved defence is still viable; Rangers are often the first target of an enemy until allies draw aggro. For stat point choices, DEX increases his standard weapon damage, the damage of quite a few of his attack skills, his hit accuracy and his evasion all in one, so a very viable stat point allocation is 2 DEX 1 VIT per level. With that stat build, plate armor and proper skill choices the Ranger is a surprisingly strong class for damage output, tanking and squad healing support all in one. A 2 DEX per level stat allotment is able to fully counter the hit rate penalty per level, so the Ranger's hit accuracy will be perfectly maintained. Another way to add stat point is to put all point on mentality. A lot of Ranger's skills associate with mentality, and mentality increase one magic damage per stat point. So the MEN Ranger can deal a higher damage than DEX Ranger. The drawback of this type of stat adding is the ambush skill can only buff the skill damage, not the common attack. Also, no stat points were spent on vitality makes this character weak against bosses'attack, so it is best to keep a Black Knight by the side as a tank. Due to the skill "Aimed Shot" and "Sniping", Crictical Rate is not some thing the Ranger should worry about. I suggest spending about four Gem slot on Critical Rate( 4+), and spend rest of the Gem slot on Critical Damage Increase. The purple equipments are not always the best, because there are often options we do not need. So you can insert your Gems into some four-socketed white items and make them better the purps in a specific option. For Gems farming, I suggest the Blackhood Hideout 1 and 2, since there are two improved treasure chests. I farmed these chests until I was 105 level. It gave me many skill books and Gems.(By the way, there is a really good purple crossbow called Vengence dropped by the Blackhood Chief, you can use it until the end of the game) Another good place is the purification cave. You can farm the three bosses at the same time. The last place you should go to is the secret sacuntary, its Gem dropping rate is high, and there is a purple crossbow for stunning enemies, strongly suggested to farm it , I remember the boss is called the "wicked elven archer soul" (can't remember the exact name). The strongest weapon the Ranger can get is the purple bow from the Contaminated Head Goblin(Memory layer 1, left) called the Bone Stinger. There is a cheat in this class. Although you can only reach 75% evasion rate on the stat board, but if you put enough evasion jewels, then your evasion can go up to 100%.This is my evasion stat: This is the specific equipment for evasion: If you add all of them up ,including the 27% of evasion which will be given to you if you are a DEX adding player,you will find that this set of equipments achieved 100% evasion. Beside the evasion set , I also have a knight as a tank , a priest as a healer , and my ranger as an output ,here is their stat( I am impressed by the ranger's crit-damage as well) And here is my knight's magic resistance equipment, I only prepared this for the Lunatic Golem This warlock is suitable for cleaning monsters with the machine gun trick. My highest damage dealed: 79583 Gallery Category:Starter Class